


i was supposed to fix you (so why am i left broken)

by DaisyJupiter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyJupiter/pseuds/DaisyJupiter
Summary: Everyone is born with a small timer on their wrist. Supposedly, your timer hits zero when you meet your soulmate.Keith Kogane has a timer on his wrist. And he's desperate to avoid the inevitable.Lance McClain? Well, he couldn't be more desperate for his to reach zero.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	1. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith kogane appreciation hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo squad whats crack-a-lackin? this is my first fanfiction so please dont judge if it seems ooc i promise ill work on it, mostly just try to enjoy it :3

My name is Keith Kogane. That's me. I was born in Texas, my dad died when I was 3, and I never knew my mom. I moved around the system a bit. Never stayed anywhere long enough to call it ho-

"Okay, Pidge, now that is a Brooklyn Nine Nine reference for sure," Keith huffed, stopping typing at the keyboard to frown at Pidge's stupid, squishable face, "has anything you told me to say been even _vaguely_ serious?"

Pidge paused for a moment staring right back at Keith's face, "maybe so," they said, before suddenly turning on their heel and bounding out of Keith's room. Keith just shook his head and spun back around in his chair to stare back at the word document open in front of him.

"Who am I?" Keith muttered, getting out of his chair to flop down on his bed. "I took mechanics not fucking psychology."

Well, you may find yourself asking, "who is Keith Kogane, indeed?" As a matter of fact, Keith Kogane was a person of many talents. He could hold his breath for 3 and a half minutes, do a perfect impression of David Attenborough, and he could easily be summed up in a few helpful words slash phrases, which vary, depending on who you asked. According to his brother, Shiro, these words slash phrases were hot-headed, over-the-top, and just a little bit scary and according to his roommate, Pidge, they were emo, angry, and 'a secret sap', essentially 2014 Tumblr's wet dream, as they so kindly put it.

Of course, Keith himself wouldn't use these words slash phrases. He definitely didn't think he was hot-headed. Yes, he _may_ have a shorter temper than others, but he could keep his cool easily. And "'a secret sap', Pidge what does that even mean?" Keith had asked upon being described as that at a party where Pidge had insisted that they had definitely not had any alcohol. If the small, gremlin of a human-being chose to respond with a detailed description of Keith crying over Toy Story 3, accompanied with sound effects and diagrams, then that was nobody's business but their own.

Anyway, personally, Keith would refer to himself as passionate. He loved bikes, and aliens too, which were real no matter how much Shiro might protest that 'there's no proof' and that his documentaries were 'grasping at loose straws'. Keith denied every time, wondering what on Earth inspired Adam to marry his stupid non-believer of a brother. "I don't know what to tell you, he makes a mean lasagna," Adam would say whenever Keith brought the subject up. And he couldn't exactly argue with that logic, Shiro's lasagna really was something else. (Really, Keith knew the two were soul-mates. He still remembered the day Shiro called home from university, the biggest grin on his face saying how his timer had finally hit zero and- no, Pidge, this is not being 'sappy').

Other phrases, Keith would also say he was 'protective' of his friends. His friends would agree when they weren't too busy laughing at the memory of Keith un-ironically calling himself an alpha male. If Keith had been sober enough to remember this, I'm sure he would've been a bit more embarrassed. Unfortunately, it was his 21st birthday and he doesn't really remember anything from that day. And, because his friends are so great, none of them are offering themselves up to explain what happened, so Keith just goes on thinking that it's some meme trend that he missed entirely, which, naturally, his friends find hilarious.

"Why am I so difficult?" Keith groaned into a pillow on the sofa, after finishing watching another alien documentary, to the absolute horror of Pidge who insisted that they put on a decent movie afterwards.

"That's just the life of the emo, Keith, no heart, no soul, only punk," Pidge laughed at him over the top of the sound of the fight scenes on the screen, putting a hand on their chest and their fist in the air.

Keith shoved them off the side of the sofa and sighed, "Go.. lick a doorbell or something.."

"Well," Pidge spoke up from their new place on the floor, "10/10 for creativity on the insult there."

Keith just shot them a look and went back to moping.

"Okay, fine, you want my honest opinion?" Pidge asked Keith, and without waiting for an answer, continued on. "You need to bone someone."

Keith fell silent.

The colour of his face also went an disturbingly red shade.

"Uh, Keith, haha, are uh, are you okay there, buddy?"

Keith just turned to look at Pidge, frowning at the smirk on their face. Before the small human erupted with,

"BOOOOOONEEE???????!!!!!!!!!"

**Timer reads 04:04:29**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Of course it was a quote, of course it was, why would you ever give me honest-to-God advice, what was I thinking?" Keith moaned.
> 
> "Hey, I'm your resident gremlin, come on, like anything I do is ever honest-to-God," Pidge laughed.
> 
> And Keith just buried his head in his hands.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance mcclain. thats it thats the tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the story will kick off soon, i just want to introduce their backgrounds, happy reading :)

Lance placed the camera on his table and hit record.

"Hey guys, what's up? The name's Lance, and I'm doing a little vlog thing here on YouTube so the world can see my beautiful face," Lance let out a cheeky grin at the camera and winked.

"Why don't I start by telling you about my day? Well, I woke up to the lovely voice of Allura, beckoning me to come and start the day with her. We went to the cafe and got some cake, I tried to bribe her into coffee but that didn't seem to work. And get this, she paid! Must be the McClain charm, I'm just irresistib-"

"Mr McClain?" A woman appeared at the door, cutting off Lance mid-word and making his flailing arms fall back down to his sides, "It's time for your medication."

"Okay, 'Llura, gimme a minute," Lance said, grimacing at the prospect of it.

"Please, Mr McClain, you know how Dr White gets if you play around with things like this," The women continued, a small pleading tone hidden beneath her stern English accent.

Lance groaned, switching off the camera and rolling over in his bed to greet Allura, "well then, m'lady, let's get this over with."

"How's the timer going down?" Allura questioned, attaching a drip to Lance's hand as he stared at the ceiling.

"Four days. Five hours. I can't wait." Lance spoke excitedly as Allura hushed him so he wouldn't squirm.

"Four days 'Llura then I meet my soulmate! Can you even imagine?" Lance sighed as he thought about it.

"Well, yes, Romelle is my soulmate, remember?" Allura laughed, as the boy ranted on about his timer. "And, we're all done! I'll see you again later, okay Lance?"

Lance winked at her, "I'll be waiting," and she turned the corner and left.

You see, Lance was obsessed with his soulmate timer, especially since he was diagnosed with his brain tumour. It was ironic, really. The boy with limited time, never forgetting a countdown.

Lance claimed he wasn't worried about how much time he had left, but he wasn't as good at hiding it as he thought he was. Lance's gaze would linger on the clock's on the walls. Lance seemed to light up whenever "1 hour left of visiting time," was declared on the speakers. Lance saw them as milestones. If he reached the end of a timer, that's extra time he's survived. Lance only had a year to live. A year and a half ago. It was only fair if he was more tense.

And, all things considered, it was probably a good distraction. For once, when Lance saw how long he had left, it was a good thing, rather than his life expectancy.

Meeting a soulmate! Someone who would complete him in every way!

When Lance first thought about it, he got upset about how unfair it was that he would be pulled from them before they really got a chance to meet each other properly.

Lance preferred not to think about that.

Especially now that Lance thinks about his soulmate in that situation, and how he's abandoning them and there's nothing either of them can do.

Best not to go down that route either.

Lance briefly traced his fingers over the block shapes of the numbers on his wrist and smiled down at them.

"Four days, huh? Yeah, I think I can manage to last that long."

**Timer reads 04:03:42**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Right," Lance said, adjusting the camera. "Let's try this thing again,
> 
> "Hey guys, what's up! The name's Lanc-"
> 
> "Hey Lance,"
> 
> "ALLURA, NOT NOW,"


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fool, you have fallen for the classic blunder - keith to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is a lot shorter than my others so far so,,, sorry about that :/

"Alright then, thank you for your time today, students," Professor Smythe said with a smile as he turned to pack his things into his briefcase.

"Hey, Coran, Coran, wait!" Keith exclaimed running down the stairs two at a time, "I have a question, wait!"

The man laughed as he watched the mullet-haired-boy trip over his own feet in his haste.

"Keith, my boy, what can I do for you today?" Coran asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, so it's my brother's birthday soon, and I wanna get him a motorbike. Well, not get him one I wanna make it y'know? It has to be special, he's done so much for me so I thought I would make it, but maybe I should get one new that's guaranteed to work, but then it wouldn't have the homemade feel to it, but I don't want it to break and injure him one day, and I also..." Keith continued on for at least 3 minutes without stopping for breath. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Coran just sighed. "Well, I suppose if you want to listen to your old man, here, I suggest building him it. There's nothing quite like a gift unique from anything else."

Keith nodded. "That's what I thought. Thanks Coran!" And he went bounding off down the corridor.

"How did you manage that?" A lecturer approaching Coran asked, "how the hell did you manage to get him to actually decide?"

"You pick the last thing they said and agree with it, works every time," Coran stated, tapping the side of his nose.

-

"Pidge!" Keith shouted, as he walked into the apartment. He wandered over to the fridge, and looked at the bare shelves. "Great," he muttered, "they didn't even go shopping." Keith shut the door and closed his eyes. "One more try." And then he opened it again. Yep, nothing magically appeared in the time between shutting it and opening it again.

"Pidge!" Keith tried again, walking over to the sofa, "my God, where is that idiot?"

And just at that second, Pidge came bouncing through the front door, more excited than Keith had ever seen them.

"Keith, Keith, you'll never guess what!" They exclaimed, practically vibrating as they say down next to the boy in question.

"What?" Keith asked.

"No, stupid, you have to guess," Pidge said, smacking him on the arm.

Keith groaned, rolling his eyes, "ugh, fine, aliens are finally invading."

"Would you at least- okay, no, I'll just tell you," Pidge leaned forward in their seat.

Keith waited.

"Do I get to find out? Or-"

"I MET SOMEONE ELSE WITHOUT A TIMER!" Pidge cut him off as they finally released their excitement, "his name is Lotor, that makes 3 of us without a soulmate now!"

Keith swallowed, his eyes briefly flickering to his own timer on his wrist. Right, he'd forgotten he'd told Pidge he didn't have one. Thinking back, it would've been easier to say it had already hit zero, and he'd never found out who it was, but now he was stuck in the situation of having a soulmate somewhere out there, with everyone but him wanting it, but no one but him knowing about it.

"Keith, this is amazing, we're not completely abnormal, there's more of us!" Pidge carried on, oblivious to the look of guilt etched onto Keith's face.

"Yeah, this is," Keith paused, looking for the right word, "incredible!"

-

Keith lay tracing his timer in bed that night. Why had he lied? He knew why. He hated the idea of having a soulmate, he was fine by himself and it was just somebody else to let him down. Besides, it was so easy at the time, he didn't even think anything of it, and, to be perfectly honest, he had thought Pidge would've forgotten by now.

"Nice one, Kogane," Keith whispered to himself, "you fucked that one up nicely."

**Timer reads 03:11:58**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Keith, this is Lotor, and Lotor, this is Keith" Pidge said, smiling as they looked back and forth between the two.
> 
> Lotor grinned, placing his sunglasses on the top of his long, white, luscious hair that was the complete opposite to Keith's.
> 
> Keith stared at him. "Nope." And he walked off in the other direction.


End file.
